


Its Just I'm Home Less Than I'd Like To Be

by letlarrygo



Series: OTP drabbles [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 5SOS ot4, AM - Freeform, OT4, it really does feel like quarter to three, more works based on ed sheeran songs, their just so good for titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlarrygo/pseuds/letlarrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukes homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just I'm Home Less Than I'd Like To Be

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm literally writing this at one o'clock and it will probably not be posted tonight but whatever, I'm kinda tired but I can't sleep so just leave me to my misery. I willed finitely be regretting this when I actually have to wake up tomorrow but hey it happens at least once a week and this is totally normal, like yeah what do normal people do sleep, anyway bye bye.  
> -Jade xxx  
> By the way I am so sorry about how absolutely shitty this is.

"Hey Lukey what's wrong?" I looked behind me, sniffling I was drawn closer to Mikey as Cal spoke.

"Nothing." I tried to hold my ground, stay strong, they couldn't know. Not that they would care their my brothers. But sometimes its nice to have some pride well that's not really possible on this bus but whatever. 

"Aww, are you homesick." I blushed.

"Shut up Ash."

"It's fine babes, none of us care, we all get homesick sometimes."

"I don't," everyone turned to glare at Mikey.

"I don't," he repeated "because my homes right here, wherever you guys are."

"That was ridiculously sappy." Cal laughed "but whatever, I love you too, all of you, forever."

"Yeah," Ash agreed with Cal "forever."

"I love you guys too," I sighed into Ash's chest.

"Cuddles." Cal yelled before piling on top of us.

"Love you."

 

 


End file.
